This invention is an improvement on the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,525 issued Aug. 16, 1994, said patent being incorporated hereinto by reference. The invention of the referenced patent is meritorious. It has been noted, however, in working with decorative fluids of more viscous nature, such as heavy sugar/butter decorating concoctions that the squeezing of the hand grip of the device is difficult for people who are weak or arthritic. The present invention is a power-assist feature for such situations.